Breaking Romance
by BluDaisy
Summary: I'm rubbish at writing summaries but here goes.Hermione starts off dating Blaise Zabini but secretly.Malfoy follows Hermione and finds out that she is with Blaise but he really likes her so he tries to break them up.HG,BZ,DM and some more.
1. Piece of paper, Frog fountain

Chapter 1

As Hermione got onto the Hogwarts Express, she smiled. Voldemort had been killed, she had been made Head Girl and she had been asked out by a couple of cute boys, one who was called Blaise Zabini. He lived near Hermione and they had been going out for nearly the whole summer, but Blaise was in Slytherin so Hermione didn't know how they were going to see each other during school. Hermione had grown a lot over the summer, she was taller, her bust was bigger and her hair was straight with a slight wave.

Hermione scrambled into a compartment and sat down. Harry and Ron came in talking about Quidditch.

"Hi Hermione," said Harry, giving her a hug. Ron did the same. The two were not surprised that Hermione had become Head Girl, but they wondered who Head Boy was. Just then Malfoy and Blaise came in. Ron stood up.

"What do you want?" he asked. Malfoy looked at him with a smirk but Blaise was smiling at Hermione. Malfoy noticed this but didn't say anything.

"I need Granger in the Head's compartment," said Malfoy. Hermione got up, said a quick goodbye to Harry and Ron and when nobody was looking quickly squeezed Blaise's hand. He smiled. Then Hermione suddenly realised. Malfoy was the new Head Boy and she had to share a dorm with him.

"Oh no," thought Hermione. Blaise said goodbye. Most of the journey was silent and the two hardly spoke to each other. As the train came to stop Hermione realized that she had left her trunk in the other compartment so she ran to get it. She met Blaise and he handed her a piece of paper before getting out. Hermione looked at the paper and smiled. Blaise wanted to meet her at the frog's fountain (a/n pretend that there is one, thanks) at 11:00pm tonight.

As Hermione was eating food at the feast she saw Harry looking at her.

"What?" asked Hermione through a mouthful of chicken. Harry pretended to reach over for the sprouts.

"Meet me at the frog fountain at 10 tonight." He said.

Hermione was puzzled. Why was Harry acting like this.

After the feast Hermione went to the Head's Dorm and had a look around. There was a common room with a lovely lit fire. There were stairs leading up to a bedroom which had two single four poster beds in it. The beds were huge, Hermione's had red and gold covers and Malfoy's had silver and green covers. There was a door leading to the bathroom. Malfoy came up and stared at Hermione.

"Wow, she's got so hot this summer. Just like me" thought Malfoy. Hermione saw Malfoy staring at her.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Well, in case you didn't notice, this is my room too." Said Malfoy. Hermione looked at her watch. It was 9:45. Quickly she slipped on her jeans and white shirt. She put on a little jacket and tied her hair in a messy bun.

"Why are you getting dressed up?" asked Malfoy, lying on his bed.

"None of your business," said Hermione and she quickly ran out.


	2. Cheats, Last resort, Decisions

Chapter 2

A/N Thanks to everyone who gave a review. I loved them. Thanks again, it meant a lot to me. I'll try to make the story more realistic but I don't know whether I can. If you have any ideas that I could put in my story that would be great. Thanks again.

BluDaisy

End of last chapter:

It was 9:45. Quickly she slipped on her jeans and white shirt. She put on a little jacket and tied her hair in a messy bun.

"Why are you getting dressed up?" asked Malfoy, lying on his bed.

"None of your business," said Hermione and she quickly ran out.

---------------

Hermione reached the frog fountain just as the clock struck 10pm. She couldn't see Harry so she sat down. After a while she heard someone say her name. Hermione got up and started to look around.

"Harry, is that you?" she called into the darkness.

"Yes, come here." Hermione found Harry and he pulled her behind some trees. They started walking and apart from the occasional croak of a frog, it was silent. Harry was the first to speak.

"Um…well…Hermione, life without you in our common room is boring. You're a really nice girl and everything, so I was wondering if…you wanted to go out with me." Harry looked at Hermione and smiled. He kept glancing towards dark spaces between the trees. Just as Hermione was about to speak, Ron came darting out from nowhere and shoved Harry as hard as possible.

"Ron, what are you doing?" called Hermione, but the two were already fighting. "Ron, Harry stop at once!" Hermione grabbed Harry's arm.

"You knew that I was going to ask her out. Why did you ask her out? You stupid cheat! I really like her. You're just asking her out because no one else wants to go out with you!" shouted Ron. Hermione was stunned. Her two best friends were fighting over her and each wanted to go out with her but the problem was that she couldn't go out with either of them because she already had a boyfriend. And Harry wanted to go out with her as a last resort.

"Look, both of you. Um…Harry, how could you even do that. I mean, I never want to see you again." Hermione began. Tears blocked her throat. She left crying her eyes out. She couldn't believe it. Harry had the cheek to ask her out as a last resort. She hated him. But Ron really liked her. She never knew that.

Hermione ran into Blaise and immediately her tears left her face. They hugged each other.

"Um, Blaise when are we going to tell people that we're together. You see, two boys have tried to come onto me." Hermione cut herself short. Blaise was very protective and strong. "I mean, well we should tell people. Shouldn't we?" asked Hermione. Blaise looked at her. Then he shook his head.

"Malfoy gets very jealous if I'm with a pretty girl and he's not. He'll do something. I just know it. We should meet here every day at 11 pm." Blaise smiled.

"How do we get out?" asked Hermione.

"Wait by your portrait hole and I'll pick you up." With saying that he gave Hermione a kiss and left. Hermione smiled and ran up to school too.

When Hermione let herself into the common room she saw that Malfoy was sleeping on the sofa.

"He looks so hot when he sleeps" thought Hermione. "Wait I shouldn't be thinking that as I'm in a relationship." Hermione went to wake Malfoy up.

"What time is it?" he asked, sleepily.

"12 pm," replied Hermione.

"Where were you?" asked Malfoy, brimming with curiosity.

"Well, I went for a walk with some people. Bye" and Hermione left quickly. She put on her pyjamas and got into bed.

Malfoy was left in the common room. He sat on a sofa and looked at the warm fire. How he wished that he had a hot girlfriend. But all the girls that had tried to be his girlfriend were so annoying and they wanted to take things quite slow. He was a kind of man slut. He slept with girls but this year, he wanted a relationship. And he wanted one with………………Granger.

A/N I hoped that you liked it. Please review. Thanks


	3. Late,Punch, Tunnel

Chapter 3

A/N Heya please review. I love getting reviews.

End of Last Chapter:

"Where were you?" asked Malfoy, brimming with curiosity.

"Well, I went for a walk with some people. Bye" and Hermione left quickly. She put on her pyjamas and got into bed.

Malfoy was left in the common room. He sat on a sofa and looked at the warm fire. How he wished that he had a hot girlfriend. But all the girls that had tried to be his girlfriend were so annoying and they wanted to take things quite slow. He was a kind of man slut. He slept with girls but this year, he wanted a relationship. And he wanted one with………………Granger.

-----------

Hermione woke up in the morning with a start. She sat up in bed and looked over at Malfoy. He was half dangling off his bed. Hermione smiled. Then she got up and went into the bathroom. She locked the door and got into a bath. While she was soaking someone came in.

"Aargh! Get out Draco!" screamed Hermione. Malfoy just stood there. "Get out! You stupid freak!" Malfoy left with a smirk on his face.

"It's a good thing that there were loads of bubbles in the bath," thought Hermione as she wrapped a towel around herself and went outside. "You can go in now," said Hermione to Malfoy. He took of his top. "Wow, Quidditch has done him good." Thought Hermione looking at his tanned chest. Hermione put on her jeans and a light blue shirt. She slipped her school robes over her clothes and tied her hair into a neat pony tail.

"Get out of the bathroom, we have to go down for breakfast!" shouted Hermione. She was waiting in the common room when she saw her watch on a coffee table. She slipped it on, then she realised it was 10am. Lessons started at 9! Hermione ran out of the portrait hole. Then she turned back to get her books and stuff. She fell on top of Malfoy as she was going into their common room. They lay on top of each other for a couple of minutes before Hermione said, "we have to go to class now. We have transfiguration with McGonagall." Hermione started to get up but Malfoy pulled her pack down.

"I've never seen a girl who is as beautiful as you."

"Um…bye," said Hermione and she quickly got her things and left. Malfoy knew that there was something up. He was being as charming as he could yet she still wasn't falling for him. He got up and headed to Transfiguration.

---------------

After all her classes were finished, Hermione went outside beside the lake to do some revision for the NEWT's exams that would be coming up soon. She heard lots of laughter not far behind her. Malfoy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle were laughing about some weird joke. Blaise saw Hermione and smiled. Malfoy walked over to Hermione.

"What are you doing here all by yourself? Potty and Weasel left you?" asked Malfoy.

"Back off Malfoy," said Hermione, not taking her eyes off her revision book.

"Ooh. Granger's got attitude!" laughed Malfoy. Hermione could see Blaise get more and more angry.

"Leave her Draco, I mean she's revising. Come on let's go," said Blaise.

"Ooh, Blaise is getting all protecting and sensitive," said Malfoy.

"Shut up. Leave him alone," said Hermione standing up.

"Shut up Granger. No one asked your opinion." said Malfoy. He muttered 'bitch' under his breath. He turned to say something to Blaise.

"Draco Malfoy," said Hermione. Malfoy spun round and Hermione punched him hard in the face. Malfoy fell to the floor and looked up at Hermione with a piercing stare. She returned the stare, gathered her books and ran off.

"Got beaten up by a girl, eh?" said Blaise, while Crabbe and Goyle hooted with laughter in the background.

"Shut up!" said Malfoy. He got up, felt his nose then straightened his robes. He walked up to school and went to his common room. He liked Granger, yet she was being such a cow. He waited for her to come out of the bathroom then stared at her.

"Look, why don't you go down for dinner?" said Hermione questioningly. Malfoy smiled then grabbed her arm and escorted her to the Great Hall. Hermione quickly ran down to sit with Ron. She still wasn't talking to Harry and frankly he was ignoring her too.

After dinner Hermione did her homework in the common room. Malfoy kept looking over at her. His nose had a bruise on it. Hermione felt a tinge of guilt. At 10.30 pm Hermione went up and put a little make up on. She then hid in the bathroom. Malfoy came up at 10.45 and saw that Hermione was still in the bathroom. He lay in bed and heard Hermione get into her bed. At 10.55 pm Hermione made sure that malfoy was asleep then she crept out to the portrait hole and hopped out. At 12 Hermione saw Blaise coming up the stairs. She ran to him and gave him a light kiss. Then Blaise took Hermione behind an ugly statue.

"Hold on Hermione," said Blaise. Hermione grabbed onto Blaise's hips and together they slid down a long, dark tunnel.

A/N I hope that you like the story so far. Please Review. It means a lot to me. Thanks.


	4. Spaghetti,Love,Rose,Follow

Chapter 4

A/N Please review. I'm updating as fast as I can so read and REVIEW please !

End of Last Chapter:

At 10.55 pm Hermione made sure that Malfoy was asleep then she crept out to the portrait hole and hopped out. At 12 Hermione saw Blaise coming up the stairs. She ran to him and gave him a light kiss. Then Blaise took Hermione behind an ugly statue.

"Hold on Hermione," said Blaise. Hermione grabbed onto Blaise's hips and together they slid down a long, dark tunnel.

----------

The tunnel seemed never ending. When they finally reached the bottom Hermione fell on top of Blaise. He smiled at her and helped her up.

"How did you find out about that tunnel?" Hermione asked Blaise.

"That doesn't matter at the moment. Close your eyes and give me your hand." Said Blaise. He led her for a while.

"You can open your eyes now," said Blaise. Hermione opened her eyes and gasped. She found herself standing in front of a beautiful fountain. Next to the fountain was a table with two chairs. The table had a red tablecloth on and was set out beautifully. Blaise sat Hermione down and then sat down himself.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked Hermione.

"I don't know." Said Hermione, smiling.

"What's your most favourite food?" Blaise asked.

"Um. Spaghetti bolognese." Said Hermione.

"Then you shall have it," said Blaise. He waved his wand and an Italian chef appeared holding two plates of spaghetti bolognese. While they were eating the Italian Chef played a tune with an accordion.(A/N that's a musical instrument that has a keyboard and the middle section expands and contracts.)

"Blaise this is so romantic," said Hermione.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too."

---------

Meanwhile, Malfoy woke up to get a drink. He looked over at Hermione's bed, expecting her to be asleep. But...She wasn't there! Malfoy checked in the bathroom. She wasn't there either. He ran into the common room. She wasn't anywhere! Malfoy was worried. He decided to stay awake in the common room and see if she had gone out. It was 2.30 before Hermione came in. She was laughing and she was holding a rose.

"Bye!" she called. She shut the door and smiled. She turned round and jumped out of her skin. Malfoy was sat on the sofa staring at her.

"Jesus! Malfoy what are you doing here?" asked Hermione. "Where were you?" asked Malfoy. He stood up and walked closer to Hermione.

"Nowhere. Well I just went for a walk and I met some of my friends," said Hermione.

"Why did you go for a walk?" asked Malfoy.

"Um...I felt sick so I went out." Said Hermione. Malfoy grabbed her wrists. Hermione dropped her rose.

"Tell me the truth!" said Malfoy.

"That is the truth!" said Hermione. She was really scared. Malfoy tightened the grip round her wrists. He looked into Hermione's eyes and saw that she was scared. He let go and walked to the fire.

"Where did you get that rose?" he asked, staring into the dying embers.

"I found it in the corridor," said Hermione. She walked over to Malfoy. "What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"I was worried about you. I mean I like you." Malfoy looked at her. Hermione blushed and ran upstairs to bed.

--------

The next couple of days were the same except Hermione left at 10 pm. She came back at 12 pm and she would always use the same excuse that she had been visiting her friends. One night Malfoy heard a girl laughing outside and Hermione was late that night. Malfoy was suspicious so the next night he slipped on his invisibility cloak. (A/N pretend that he has one) and followed Hermione out of the portrait hole.

A/N That's it! Please Review. I hope that you liked it. I'll update if you review. Bye


	5. Discovery, Notsosecret Admirer

Chapter 5

A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Keep on reviewing so I know if you like the story!

End of Last Chapter:

The next couple of days were the same except Hermione left at 10 pm. She came back at 12 pm and she would always use the same excuse that she had been visiting her friends. One night Malfoy heard a girl laughing outside and Hermione was late that night. Malfoy was suspicious so the next night he slipped on his invisibility cloak. (A/N pretend that he has one) and followed Hermione out of the portrait hole.

----------

Hermione sat down on the stone bench that was just outside the portrait hole. Malfoy didn't sit down next to her, even though he longed to, it was too risky. Not long afterwards someone came up the staircase. It was Blaise!

"What the hell is Blaise doing here?" thought Malfoy. Hermione and Blaise had a passionate kiss then they walked hand in hand to an ugly statue. They walked behind it and slid down. Malfoy was bewildered. He walked round the back of the statue and found a tunnel which was hardly visible. He slid down and landed in a heap at the bottom. He couldn't see Blaise or Hermione but he could hear them. As he walked towards the sound Malfoy's mind was buzzing. So this was where Hermione went each night. She was with Blaise. This couldn't be. This just couldn't be. Then Malfoy had an idea. This couldn't be and this WOULDN'T be. Malfoy was going to break Hermione and Blaise up and then he would have Hermione all to himself. Yes! Malfoy saw Hermione and Blaise making out on the grass. Oh soon he would be Blaise! Soon he would have Granger as his clever, hot girlfriend.

----------

Next morning Hermione was awake really early. She had a shower, put on a skirt that came down to her knees and a yellow shirt. She put on a little make-up and tied her hair into a messy bun. She put her school robes on and decided that she would wake Malfoy up. She woke him up then headed down to breakfast. Hermione saw Harry but she still couldn't see Ron. She sat down in front of Harry.

"Where's Ron?" she asked. Harry looked at her.

"Oh you're talking to me now? Look I'm sorry about everything that has happened. Can we forgive and forget?" Harry said with a pleading look in his eyes.

Hermione smiled.

"Of course. Now where's Ron?" she asked with interest.

"Ron got food poisoning. He's in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey said that we can visit him at 9 pm," said Harry. Then he got up and headed to his class. Hermione was just getting up when Malfoy came up behind her.

"What's Potty so upset about?" he asked with an evil glint in his eyes. Hermione sighed.

"If you must know, Ron's got food poisoning." Said Hermione haughtily. She went to Divination.

At the end of the day Hermione ran to her common room and started revising. Malfoy came in and smiled. She's always revising, he thought.

"You always revise. Don't you have a life?" asked Malfoy, sneering.

"Well…I care about my exam results unlike you," said Hermione cheekily. Malfoy frowned.

"I care about them too. I revise and study but I have a life. Anyway, why aren't you with Potty visiting Weasel?" said Malfoy. Hermione stood up.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Bye," he said. Then she ran to the hospital wing. While she was away Malfoy went to the Slytherin common room. When he was coming back he saw Blaise going into the Head's common room. Malfoy hid behind a statue. Blaise left a box of chocolates on Hermione's bed. Hermione hadn't come back yet, so Malfoy had a look at the chocolates. Then he had an idea. He quickly emptied the box and ran down to the lake. He filled the box with maggots instead!

Hermione had told Blaise that she wouldn't see him today. When she came into her common room she saw Malfoy reading a book. She went upstairs and found a box on her bed. She read the card. It said:

_Dear Hermione_

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Sugar is sweet,_

_But not as sweet as you._

_Love from _

_Your Not-so-Secret Admirer_

Hermione smiled. She knew that it was Blaise. She wondered what was in the box. Probably chocolates, she thought. She opened the box…

Malfoy turned the page in his book, but he wasn't really reading. He was listening. Suddenly he heard Hermione scream. That was his cue to rush in.

Hermione opened the box and screamed. The box was full of maggots. Malfoy came in.

"Whoa! Where did you get those maggots from?" he asked. Hermione sat down on her bed and started to cry.

"I hate maggots. That was an awful joke. Why would Bla-I mean the person do that?" wailed Hermione. Malfoy looked at her.

"So, it was Blaise who sent you this gift?" asked Malfoy. He already knew but he wanted to see if Hermione would tell him.

"Okay. Yes. I am Blaise's girlfriend, but you can't tell anyone." Said Hermione. Malfoy looked at her.

"Okay, but why would someone do that to such a beautiful girl," he said. Hermione blushed. Why is Draco doing this? She thought. I am in a serious relationship here.

Before Hermione realised what was happening, Malfoy was kissing her. Hermione pulled away. She hit Malfoy on the arm.

"What are you doing? I'm in a relationship here!" she screamed. Then she pushed Malfoy off her bed and went to sleep. Malfoy smiled to himself in the darkness. It was working. Soon Hermione would be his…

A/N I hope you liked that chapter. It took me ages to write it though. If you have any ideas for the story send me a message or write it in a review. Thanks and Please Review!


	6. Frustration and Ideas

Chapter 6

A/N Sorry it took so long for me to update I got really busy.

End of last chapter:

Before Hermione realised what was happening, Malfoy was kissing her. Hermione pulled away. She hit Malfoy on the arm.

"What are you doing? I'm in a relationship here!" she screamed. Then she pushed Malfoy off her bed and went to sleep. Malfoy smiled to himself in the darkness. It was working. Soon Hermione would be his…

----------

The next day Hermione decided that she would talk to Blaise about the maggots. When she met up with him he smiled.

"How did you like the chocolates?" he asked, cheerfully.

Hermione frowned.

"Ha ha. Very funny." She said. Blaise was puzzled.

"I got you your favourite types-Hazelnut Praline and Belgian Mix," he said. He was upset that Hermione was angry. He had spent most of his money on them.

"Look, I know you thought that the joke was funny but I hate maggots," said Hermione. She looked at him, sternly. Blaise was puzzled. What was this rubbish about maggots?

"Hermione I don't know what you're on about. You're going mad." He said smiling. Hermione let out a sigh of frustration and started to cry. She stormed up to her room and lay on her bed. Blaise was puzzled.

Malfoy came in and was surprised to see Hermione in her bed. She was asleep but she didn't look angelic like she always did. Her eyes were red and swollen and her hair was ruffled. Malfoy knew that something was wrong with her and Blaise. Suddenly he felt a surge of anger run through his body. How could Blaise be so awful to this beautiful girl? Malfoy was just about to find Blaise and beat him up but then he realised that he was the one who put the maggots in the box. Malfoy got into bed and lay down. He felt guilty. He loved Hermione. He just wanted her to be happy. He decided that he would tell her what he did. But then he wanted a chance with her and if he told her then she wouldn't want to know. And then Blaise would find out and he would get angry and …then God knows what will happen. Malfoy decided that he wouldn't tell Hermione. He didn't care if Blaise would break up with her. That was what he wanted…wasn't it. Malfoy decided to sleep on it.

In the morning when Malfoy woke up Hermione was in the bathroom. Malfoy thought about last night. Suddenly an owl flew in through the door and a piece of parchment fell onto his lap. He opened it and saw that it was from Dumbledore.

It said:

_Dear Ms. H. Granger and Mr. D. Malfoy _

_I want to raise money for Wizard Cancer. It is very deadly and a lot of money is needed to cure it. 1/10 wizards or witches get it each year and if there is not enough funds then they die. Some of the victims are only infants or children. Anyway will you both think of some fundraisers that we could do? It takes 100 galleons to save one person. Please hold a meeting with prefects too. I want your ideas by tonight. Get thinking! _

_Thank you._

_A. Dumbledore._

Hermione came out of the bathroom.

"Have a look at this." Said Malfoy. He handed Hermione the letter then he went into the bathroom. While he was in the shower he thought of something. A musical! Yes and you have to BUY tickets to see it and you have to pay 1 shilling to enter. That would be great. Malfoy decided that he would tell Dumbledore at lunch time.


	7. Delighted then Curious

A/N Thanks to all of my fans and also thanks to the people who have sent me lovely reviews. I'm glad that people are enjoying my first story. Thanks again. On with the story

End of last chapter:

Hermione came out of the bathroom.

"Have a look at this." Said Malfoy. He handed Hermione the letter then he went into the bathroom. While he was in the shower he thought of something. A musical! Yes and you have to BUY tickets to see it and you have to pay 1 shilling to enter. That would be great. Malfoy decided that he would tell Dumbledore at lunch time.

--------

Malfoy ran to Dumbledore's office and rapped on the door.

"Come in." He heard Dumbledore's familiar voice and opened the door. Malfoy cleared his throat and was just about to begin when Dumbledore interrupted.

"Good afternoon to you too. You know I had a lovely morning by the way, thanks for asking." Malfoy blushed.

"Sorry sir-Professor but I have a great idea for a fundraiser and I was in such a hurry as I have broomstick practise afterwards…"

"Don't worry Mr. Malfoy. I was only joking around. What is your idea?" Dumbledore smiled and pointed towards a seat in front of his great big mahogany table. Malfoy sat down and cleared his throat again.

"Well, I thought that the school could do a musical. And you could pay 8 shillings to enter and 1 galleon to see it." Dumbledore stroked his long beard. He looked deep in thought and was frowning. Malfoy suddenly realised that his idea was stupid. How had he come up with it? Then he realised. He knew that Hermione loved singing especially with a friend. He had thought that he could do a duo with her.

"Well Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore spoke and snapped Malfoy back into reality. "At first this idea seemed crazy to me as I'm sure it has to you just now." Wow, thought Malfoy. This man can read my thoughts.

"Anyway, I have decided that your idea is an excellent one as the whole school will be participating. I will announce it to the whole school tomorrow and I want you to think of a musical that we could do, then organise the judges and the auditions. Thank you and good day." Dumbledore took a long breath and then went back to studying his sneakoscope, which was making weird sounds.

Malfoy left the room and almost skipped down the stairs with delight. Now was his chance to sing with Hermione and then he could win her heart. While he was going to the Great Hall for lunch, he bumped into Blaise.

"Sorry. I needed to give this to Hermione-it's about the Hogsmeade trip and as I'm a prefect I have a few matters to discuss. Can you give her this slip of paper?" Blaise handed Malfoy a piece of paper then ran to the Slytherin common room. Malfoy, surprisingly, wasn't curious. But while he was eating his lunch he realised that Blaise wasn't a prefect. Why would he want to give this to Hermione? Did Blaise know that Malfoy knew about him and Hermione? There is only one way to find out, thought Malfoy. I have to ask Hermione…

A/N Please give me some ideas in a message or something, I've got writers block lol. Anyway I hoped that you liked it. Review please !


End file.
